You're One Of Us Now
by NyxAbsol
Summary: No...please, someone... just help me... I didn't ask for Hades Curse... any of it, and now I might be trapped in the darkness for eternal slumber... I feel weak, cold, pain... And I just don't want to be one of them... Dynamis felt a lot of pain when Pluto put him under Hades Curse. But what exactly did he go through?
1. Chapter 1: Trapped by Darkness

**Nyx here. I want to say I wrote this because I was in a bad mood and I like writing depressing stuff when I'm in a bad mood. 1. Lecture from dad. (Luckily it was one of his shorter ones but THOSE THREE HOUR LECTURES THOUGH!) 2. Personal. 3. Personal. Enough? Good. I like Dynamis. Thank you. Hope you enjoy and lets begin.**

**Dynamis: WHY DO YOU LIKE TO TORTURE ME NYX? *Dies***

**Me: *Shrugs* As I was s-**

**Pluto: *Rushes over* This I have to read.**

**Me: *Whacks him on the head with a katana* DIE PLUTO I HATE YOU! Oh and the songs here are Drag On and Moonlight.**

* * *

><p><em>"You have to take Hades Curse, Dynamis. It is your duty." He vaguely remembered the voice whispering in his mind. He looked with apprehension at the dark gold pendant with a ruby gem in the middle. He could sense overwhelming negative energy radiating from the center.<em>

_He looked up at his mentor. "Do I... do I have to?"_

_There was no reply. Sighing, he gently accepted the pendant, slipping it around his neck, concealing it beneath his white robe, listening as the heavy gold pieces clinked noisily, seeming to weigh him down more than ever. And then the torment started._

_Whispers, horrible whispers that clawed at him, shadows surrounding every corner he tried to turn to. Indigo energy tearing him apart mentally, whispering never-ending insults that broke him. His vision was obscured by darkness, and someone- himself with a manic grin on his face and deep purple robes- appeared in front of him, making the boy gasp in shock. The other child's skin was coated in a ghostly glow, and when Dynamis tried to touch him, his hand passed right through._

_And then a hand made out of black shadows swirled and curled itself around his throat, and he couldn't breath. He screamed as pain filled his small body and he sank into the darkness. _

_A bird in agony  
>A dying shadow<br>I'm like a boat  
>Taken in the wind<em>

That was the only time it had happened.

* * *

><p>Dynamis was now strong enough to block out the sadistic voice of Hades that tried to break him everyday. In fact, he almost forgot about the curse- <em>almost.<em> Every time he felt the icy cold pieces of metal clinking, he flinched, knowing that it could return one day.

But otherwise, he was fine, going about his regular duties every day. But the day after Gingka came, the day after the group had been attacked by Nemesis's minions, it became different. At first, it was minor, only the occasional nightmare. He would wake up in a cold sweat, and remind himself that it was OK, that he was safe at the temple.

Then he had been assaulted with visions of Hades. Blurry images of a large, shadowy figure reaching for his throat, and black and purple all around. He could still live with it.

And when Pluto came...

He had another of his several visions, but this time it was different. It was pitch black all around him, and indigo energy freezing him in place, numbing his body. And then, to his horror, large, block letters started to form out of purple flames in front of him. He read the message letter by letter, and a strangled cry caught in his throat. He wanted to run, but he was trapped. The whispers finally returned, Nemesis mocking him for being useless. And finally, the words were completed. His eyes widened in horror.

**HADES**

**IS **

**COMING**

_Something is coming  
>Whispering<br>The song of darkness  
>Like a bell<em>

The next few minutes passed in a blur. He still remembered seeing Pluto and talking briefly with him, and he brought up the dreaded subject of the _curse._ Dynamis felt the pendant pulse eagerly, sensing a descendant of Hades. He gripped the red gem tightly, and grimaced when he felt the darkness strengthening.

Purple energy shot out and engulfed him, and he was back in the darkness. He started to run, but the darkness slowly but surely neared him.

_A voice  
>Underground echoes<br>I'm like a colour  
>That faded away<em>

Wisps of energy shot out, but he narrowly managed to dodge them all.

_I have to escape... or, o-or else..._ Horrific visions filled his mind, causing him to scream in pain as he clutched his head. _I don't want to hurt anyone..._

A smoky tendril curled around his ankle and tripped him, and he collapsed on the floor. He looked up at the monstrous, soulless red eyes glaring menacingly at him. He shrunk back, closing his eyes. Iciness enveloped him, and all he saw was a bleak purple.

**I think I'll enjoy being in charge for a while.** The voice was deep and rusty, as the shadowy blob took a human form- the dark version of himself. He towered over the teen who stared at him with wide, guileless eyes, begging him to stop. _JUST STOP IT! PLEASE!_ The dark figure seemed amused as it neared Dynamis.

**"I must say... for someone as useless as you... I can still feed on your soul..." **

**"You're a pathetic, star-gazing fool. The curse of Hades will bind you... And slowly devour you from the inside!"**

**"Just give up... This is a battle you can't win,** _**Dynamis..."**_ the last word was said with clear distaste. Dynamis gasped as he felt something clamp down firmly on his hands and feet. He saw jet black chains binding him in the darkness. He struggled to break free, but was only rewarded by electric shocks.

**"A game of fate that you can't outrun... I'll break your soul to shreds so that you can't even look at yourself without imagining you as a monster!"** The voice roared. Dynamis covered his ears and whimpered, pleading with him to shut up. _STOP TALKING! JUST STOP!_

The black under him rippled and changed into a murky purple, dragging him underneath and swallowing him completely. _I can't win,_ he finally admitted to himself as wave after wave of pain and guilt racked his body as his white robes were stained with a dark purple.

_The song of darkness  
>Nearer<br>I know that death  
>Is coming<em>

He remembered his past, memories of darkness and sorrow, a disconcerting blur of images that flashed in front of his eyes.

He sang softly, sadly, his voice rich with emotion.

"Where the wind stands still, there's an emerald hill

And I'm standing here, alone.

"Where the dark trees bow to the higher ground  
>Where the grass has never grown.<p>

Where it's dark, and cold,  
>And the scattered stars are the only light that I know,<br>Oh, but they tell me that I'm home..."

And then green electricity flooded his system and he felt himself slowly fade into oblivion as a hazy black shroud fell over him and he slipped into unconsciousness. His eyes were closed in shame.

_A stormy sea  
>And massive clouds<br>I'm like the ashes  
>Like a waning glow<em>

_I'm sorry, Gingka..._

"I know I'm dying  
>Screaming<br>The sound of darkness  
>Like a bell"<p>

And the voice whispered one final, tormenting insult before everything went black.

_You're one of us now._

* * *

><p><strong>This was meant to be a one-shot but *Shrugs* Should I continue? It just so happens I have a random story in my laptop that has tons of Dynamis torturing and I plan on never uploading that so I have plenty of torture scenes! :) Also... HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUNA! WOOHOO! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! Go check out her Dynamis story Scattered Hearts! Also, if you wanna join in my birthday fanfic for her, leave a review on either story. Oh and what do you think of the cover? I made it myself ;)<strong>

**ALSO I SUPPORT DYNAMIS x RAGO! *Sobs and runs away***

**Dynamis: NYX YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH! NOW I HAVE MORE STORIES TO DESTROY!**

**Nile: Didn't you already kidnap her in Drowning in Darkness?**

**Dynamis: Her Espeon Dynamis (XD) rescued her.**

**Yu: Critiques welcome and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The wall crumbles

**Dynamis: NO SHE'S CONTINUING IT-**

**Me: *Deep breath* I'm in a rush now so the song here is Going Under by Evanascence, I hope your mind doesn't explode, I like Dynamis and hope you enjoy. *Falls asleep***

**Dynamis: *Sweatdrops* You shouldn't have stayed up...**

* * *

><p>He couldn't feel anything.<p>

Darkness shrouded him, and all he saw was the inky black. But that wasn't the worst of it. No, it was _far _from the worst.

He was still pinned by the clunky, shadowy chains, unable to move at all, a cold, lonely feeling washing over him. _I'm here alone... with no friends... is this really my fate? _He just wanted so badly to escape, escape out of his bleak, dark, seemingly icy prison. But he couldn't. Oh, and that wasn't all.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
>Fifty thousand tears I've cried<br>Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you  
>And you still won't hear me, going under<em>

What he wanted the most... what he would have done _anything _for, was a moment of pure, blissful silence.

It wasn't given to him.

The whispers in his mind grew in volume, gradually spiraling its way around him, booming in his ears, the very _presence _of his curse causing him to wince in pain. He could see it, crystal clear. The dark side of himself, with a maniacal grin plastered across his face, an evil glint in his eyes, and dressed in dark indigo robes.

So he set up a wall. A strong, seemingly unbreakable wall that blocked out everything.

_It would be strong._

_Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself  
>Maybe I'll wake up for once<br>Not tormented daily, defeated by you  
>Just when I thought, I reached the bottom<em>

The thing that tortured him the most...? That curse, no, the _monster _in front of him, taunting him, trying to break him mentally... it was _him. _A hidden side of him. A twisted, cruel side of him. It existed in his very being. He hated that dark side.

He hated his sad, pathetic life, months, no, _years, _of pain and darkness and abuse.

But most of all, he hated _himself._

He hated himself for having the curse, hated himself for not being able to be in control, hated himself for not maintaining the calm facade, the mask he always wore. It had to be perfect. One crack in the mask, one slip, and it could mean chaos.

And now his friends would be hurt.

All because of him.

And with that thought, he slipped into unconsciousness once again.

_I'm dying again, I'm going under  
>Drowning in you, I'm falling forever<br>I've got to break through, I'm going under_

_The wall shifts slightly._

He woke with a tingling sensation- pain. His eyes slowly slid open, and he let out a small, hoarse gasp. The tingling escalated into a full-blown flare in his body. Lighting up the darkness was green bolts of electricity, and they surrounded him. It hurt so much, but he wanted it. _Please... help me, Zeus... I know that you might not care for me... I'm a monster, but please, please at least free me for my friends. I-I just don't want them to be hurt... hurt because of me, a so called friend..._

A vision flashed in front of him, but it didn't bring him pain, like several other memories he had to experience. The _nightmares _he suffered the whole life.

* * *

><p><em>It was him, a younger version of him, with a huge smile on his face as he raced around the temple. His guess? He was around seven.<em>

_His father- no, mentor, sat across the room, watching his enthusiastic, albeit slightly hyperactive child run around, playing. After a few minutes, he called out. "Dynamis, come here." The boy tilted his head- adorably- in confusion before skipping over and sitting down in front of his mentor._

_Something was pressed into his hand. Dynamis stared down at the foreign object in front of him. "What's this?"_

_"A Beyblade. You use it like this." The older man stood up and launched the bey into the carved stadium. The purple bey lit up, putting on an impressive display of power as purple bolts of lightning danced around it. Dynamis's eyes lit up in wonder._

_"Wow! It can do that?!" His mentor nodded. "I wanna be able to control that next time! Then I can help people!" He cheered._

_The man smiled slightly, his aged wrinkles creasing. "That would be good."_

_"What's its name?"_

_"Jade Jupiter."_

* * *

><p><em>Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies<br>So I don't know what's real and what's not  
>So I don't know what's real and what's not<br>Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

A slight smile crossed the boy's face. Not everything about him was bad, at least before. He was stuck here, though, and to him, he was a monster. Along with the emotional abuse the curse had given him, he was torturing himself as well, unconsciously. His friends- some of the only people he could even trust- he didn't want to hurt them.

_A crack forms on a brick._

His vision blurs and shifts to concrete shrine walls. Gingka is standing in front of him. His body is sore from electric shocks, but Zeus had mercy. He looks deep into his once "friend's" eyes. Confusion, sadness and a sense of betrayal fills them, and Dynamis bites his lip.

He gasps out his message. Each second the shadows creep dangerously closer to him, each second the clock ticks. Each second meant less time.

And then he's swallowed up again.

_A single brick falls loose._

_So I can't trust myself anymore  
>I'm dying again, I'm going under<br>Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
>I've got to break through, I'm<em>

The darkness spits insults at him, the deep rusty voice shattering him. **Oh Dynamis, everyone has darkness in their hearts. You can't just keep on running away forever.**

He's tired. Exhausted of fighting any longer. He wants it all to end- and the quickest way is to give up completely.

His mind finally shatters, his broken soul too tortured and abused to mend itself back- possibly ever again.

_So go on and scream  
>Scream at me, I'm so far away<br>I won't be broken again  
>I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under<em>

_The entire structure wobbles._

A thought creeps up to his mind.

_Hades Curse... it is all the Will of the Heavens..._

_I'm dying again, I'm going under  
>Drowning in you, I'm falling forever<br>I've got to break through, I'm going under  
>Going under, I'm going under<em>

_The wall crumbles._

* * *

><p><strong>I have a love-hate relationship with this fanfic. I love it cause I love emotional torture scenes (The scenes here are 100% new, not from my Dynamis Story Of Mental Abuse). I hate it because *Drumroll* This is possibly the single worst piece of overly dramatic crap (Is that a swear word?) you have ever seen in your entire life. I don't usually do this but I'm answering the reviews.I HAVE TWO MINUTES LEFT SH*T<strong>

**AlchemistWarriorDiamondDust: Thanks and I know... Espeon is really similar to Dynamis.**

**Gocty: Thanks, I don't deserve this praise at all! I suck at writing and I did continue it! ^.^ *Audience boos at this* Also, Espeon's a lilac fox cat Pokemon. It's basically this. Purple Psychic cat that predicts the future. Hope that answers your questions.**

**Gamergirl101: Thanks! :)**

**Guest: I repeat your question... Whaaaat?**

**I didn't sleep on Thursday (camp and stuff) And I'm really tired now. BYE! :) Oh, critiques welcome and please review! ME DON'T OWN MFB!**


	3. Chapter 3: House of Glass

**This is sad news for me and probably good news for you, but this-**

**Dynamis: *Celebrates* THIS STORY'S ALMOST OVER! YAAAY!**

**Me: And as I was saying... this story is almost over. Like just one or two more chapters before the end. Or just tell me to end it here, if you like happy endings. :) I don't like happy endings, LAWL. And-**

**Dynamis: *Is doing a very disturbing rendition of hip-hop***

**Me: I'm now scarred... *coughs professionally* I'm updating quickly because I'm in a good mood, and no one has told me whether crap is a bad word. I need to find out. And with that, the song here is the MLP Fanmade song House of Glass, I don't own MFB, and please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>I hate myself. I hate myself. I hate myself.<em>

That is the only thought going through his mind. His head pounds and whirls, and every inch of his body feels like it's on fire.

But above all, he could never look at himself the same way ever again. His eyes weakly opened, as he continually slipped in and out of consciousness, and he doesn't see himself in the "mirror" in front of him. A shadowy, humanoid blob that grins evilly stares back, causing his breathing to intensify. He starts to back away, but the chains hold him.

It's then he realizes the truth. The chains are gone- physically.

But his mind traps him, and he can't move no matter how hard he tries. His mind doesn't _want _to fight back anymore. He's too weary. His mind dredges up an image of him- proud temple guardian, cloaked in white robes, a noble expression on his face. He scoffs softly. "Nonsense."

_Nonsense, nonsense, nonsense. _His voice echoes in the darkness. The face distorts and red eyes emerge, and it lunges. He doesn't want to see it. It's too painful.

_I've seen enough here, to know I don't belong__  
><em>_My imagination, again has lead me on__  
><em>_This stubborn aching, has a mind of its own__  
><em>_I've left, but I won't tell you where I've gone_

His eyes closes tightly and he feels like a heavy force has slammed into him, leaving the teen breathless.

The chains solidify even more, becoming more real in his mind.

**Giving up already, eh? **The voice has a mocking tone to it. He barely manages to cover his ears. **Oh, but that wouldn't be ****_fun, _****now... wouldn't it? **Dynamis gives a small, almost unseen shake of his head. "Please don't h-hurt me anymore... just go away..." He begs.

And then his subconscious kicks in, the soothing, calm voice ringing in his head like a bell. _What about your friends? Won't you fight for them? _It exclaims. Gasping, Dynamis whirls around to see another side of him, this time more like his normal self but with a pair of large feathered angel wings behind him.

_I've never known that, the world could be so mean__  
><em>_I'll never go back, to who I used to be__  
><em>_A steady runway, is all that I would need__  
><em>_To reason with myself behind the scenes_

His hands fly up to shield him from another onslaught of attacks, but it's clear that the ghostly spirit has no bad intentions. Slowly, shakily, the defense lowers and Dynamis lift his tear-stained face. The light side of him smiles and touches him, and he feels warmth, newfound, rejuvenating energy coursing through, spilling through like some magic elixir.

_But... why are you being nice to me? _He asks, his voice cracking. And then he's pulled into a hug.

_No one deserves to go through this. You're not a monster, Dynamis. You're strong._

_Not... a monster?_

No matter how hard he tries, he can't resist the memory flooding his mind.

_(Is it me)__  
><em>_Is it me, or can you see through my walls__  
><em>_As if they'd never shown?__  
><em>_(Could it be)__  
><em>_Could it be, all because of my lies__  
><em>_I've broken my own bones__  
><em>_(No more throwing stones)_

* * *

><p><em>"Jupiter!" The small boy yelled as he launched the purple bey into the stadium. The defense type bey landed and circled around for a few minutes before stopping. He sighed. "Not again..." He launched his Beyblade again, groaning in frustration as Jupiter stopped quickly.<em>

_He watches with little interest as the small metal object races around quickly. "It's not working!"_

_The boy cries out as his vision darkens, a indigo film impairing his vision. The same red eyes from his frequent nightmares appear. A evil laugh resounds, causing Dynamis to step away. "No, not you..." He whimpers. The curse- bound to him ever since he was born- just smirks._

_**I make you stronger, I grow with you... **__The curse neared him. __**I teach you, and I am you... Zeus's power is here, and I am here... to make sure this evens out. To make sure Zeus doesn't win. **__Tears well up in Dynamis's eyes._

_"B-But... I didn't ask for any of this..." He whispers sadly. "Any of this..." _

_"I DIDN'T ASK FOR ANYTHING..." He shouts loudly, and both him and Jupiter are coated with a violet aura. The curse's eyes widens, actually looking intimidated as a wave of energy blasts him, causing his form to grow translucent._

_"I DON'T CARE FOR ANYTHING, I JUST WANT TO BE FREE!" He screams, trying to do what his mentor tells him- breathe deeply, think of happy memories. He smiles a little as the indigo shadow finally fades away from his vision, and a pillar of intense electric violet energy consumes the stadium._

_When it stops, he sees a bey, his bey, self-destructed in the arena. Nevertheless, he was happy. Elated. He overcame his nightmare for a fleeting moment._

_He sees the crack, the imperfection in the circular stone hole, the crater caused by the special move. Sparks still fly off Jupiter's metal flame._

_"Let this... be a remembrance." Dynamis says in wonderment and awe._

* * *

><p><em>I could have sworn I, I had a life before<em>_  
><em>_My short attention, had wanted something more__  
><em>_I can't erase it, I know I won't forget__  
><em>_But at least I learned my lesson in the end_

The teen finally allows his tears to fall, all the emotion pent up being released at once, and his strong facade faltering and disappearing. _No one can be strong all the time... but when we're weak, you can never be alone to make it through the darkness..._

Emotion returns to his once blank eyes, and the whispers die down to a mumbling at the back of his brain. He feels electricity coursing through, but he doesn't care. _It frees him. _The chains start to break apart as he finally frees himself.

He finds the mirror, and the boy looking back isn't the monster he was used to.

_Oh, winter breezes, were never gone so fast__  
><em>_It's straight ahead now, and no more looking back__  
><em>_Like separation, letting go of the past__  
><em>_And trying to rebuild my house of glass_

And as the surroundings change again, he embraces it.

_(Is it me)__  
><em>_Is it me, or can you see through my walls__  
><em>_As if they'd never shown?__  
><em>_(Could it be)__  
><em>_Could it be, all because of my lies__  
><em>_I've broken my own bones__  
><em>_(No more throwing stones)_

_(Is it me)__  
><em>_Is it me, or can you see through my walls__  
><em>_As if they'd never shown?__  
><em>_(Could it be)__  
><em>_Could it be, all because of my lies__  
><em>_I've broken my own bones__  
><em>_(No more throwing stones)_

_A house of glass is fragile... but beautiful in its own ways._

_One should never lose sight of the stars guiding your way._

* * *

><p><strong>The more I see it, this is almost decent Nyx standard (I SUCK SO MUCH I DON'T EVEN HAVE A STANDARD). House of Glass is a beautiful song... you should listen to it. Also, I made up the random quotes for the glass thingies. <strong>

**Chris: *Is fast asleep***

**Me: Yay he agreed to check my homework! Just kidding, its actually ten now. And I have school tomorrow *gulps* I had a Chinese essay for homework and a comprehension on the second day. I finished it all even though comprehension's due next week. (I'm the champ YAY) And I'm in a better than usual mood because... *drum roll please?***

**I HAD BOWLING TRIALS TODAY AND I GOT SHORTLISTED! WOOT! And here are the replies to reviews: (People actually like this? Wow, I'm touched:)) **

**Gocty: Thanks for the praise! I still don't deserve it though... Anyway, I stay up until 11 most days, and I am somehow able to sleep and attend a full day of school after that... I'll keep your advice in mind! How many times did I use "abuse?" *Counts* Ohh I see what you mean... And are houses of glass a good substitute to brick walls? ;) *Throws Dynamis plushy at you***

**PhantomWisp43 (I'm too lazy to answer both your reviews, lol I'm sooo mean): Thanks! I read your stories, they're amazing too! And... I suck...**

**Gamergirl101: Thanks and deep stuff are... DEEEEEP :D**

**BloodyNightStalker: I know! Rago x Dynamis is CHU CUTE! **

**AlchemistWarriorDiamondDust: *Le gives you huggles* Thanks so much! To be honest I don't listen to much music... and... yeaaah... I roll with what I know... usually...**


	4. Chapter 4: Like a Bird

**Hi everyone. I am staying up late once again to type this chapter. And it's a short chapter. I focused more on the lyrics this time, I think. The song here is- Nothing by Nobody. (If that's an actual song SOMEONE TELL ME! :D) I wrote all the lyric thingies myself.**

**Dynamis: WHY NYX? WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME?!  
><strong>

**Hey, it's because we love you that we take the time and effort to write all these. (And getting shouted at by my parents)**

**Dynamis: I DON'T CARE! :( **

**The emo corner is the other way.**

**Dynamis: DARN IT!**

**Hope you enjoy~ **

* * *

><p><em>No, no, no... Don't do it again...<em> The teen felt the familiar dull ache at the back of his head. Another black flash. One more piece of his past that made him regret. It's been a long time since the last vision, since the darkness has come back, but it feels strangely fresh.

He glares at the black misty figure in front of him, consciously trying to not back away. It took all his willpower. His heart skips a beat as the shadows creep closer, his eyes shutting tightly. _I'm not going to let you take over me again..._ Determination fills those sapphire orbs as they open, looking straight at the curse, at the blood red eyes, at the pit of the nightmare. But for once, he's not running away, despite the tiny rational part of him screaming at him to. He's not shrinking back.

_He's tired of running away._

_Fly_

_Like a bird_

_Fly_

_And reach the sky_

He _stands, firm._ He's not going to let the very monster that ruined his life ruin his friends. _They deserve something better than that._

The shadows click in frustration, seeing him strong. He had overcome the darkness. But they still had one trick up his sleeve.

_Not fully... he hasn't gotten rid of me, no, not quite._ The curse smirks to itself before suddenly whipping a tendril towards him. Dynamis barely has time to react and he ducks, the black vapor missing his back by a millimeter, dissipating and reforming by his dark side.

He ducks, swerves, steps, jumps. It becomes a repeat. A necessity.

Duck, swerve, step, jump.

Duck swerve, step, jump.

_DuckSwerveStepJump._ He thinks.

_You can soar _

_Freely_

_Spread your wings_

_And soar_

_Like a bird_

The rhythm ends, cut off abruptly, and akin to a bird without wings, he's helpless as he's swept up. Sweat trickles down his neck as memory after memory sweeps over him. Torturing. Mocking him. Laughing at him.

Laughing for being _useless._ He did nothing during Nemesis's battle. He helped in its revival. A gnawing pain, the _regret_ flowing through him is enough to make the earlier resilience waver. The spark in his eyes starts to waver uncertainly.

His body tenses as he's frozen in place. Lightning bolts form. Not the green lightning that Zeus brought. That was helpful.

These bolts were pure, jet black.

Evil. _It's not good..._

His mind draws a blank, until words and images, all jumbled up, start to randomly flash in his mind. Loser. Outcast. Enemy. Traitor. And the pictures, in black and white, the simple, harsh truth. He was a traitor, he hurt his friends, he was with the enemy.

_And when you get_

_Carried by the wind_

_Don't be blown_

_Away_

_Flap your wings_

_Just don't stray_

_It'll be_

_OK_

He's desperate now, and the spark is almost gone now. _What's the point... anyway... This world is so dark, so cold, I've seen the world... Please take me away from my nightmare..._

Tears flow from his eyes, and depression floods him. He hates it, the weight in his heart pinning him down, binding him. He's so weak, and he just wants to close your eyes.

_And then you fall_

_Your wings are clipped_

_You can't move_

_You feel weak_

_You want to sleep_

_You want to die_

_You just want to_

_Curl up and cry_

_But then_

_A Guardian_

_Your Angel_

_Comes_

He shies away from the physical contact at first. He doesn't want it, no matter how soft and warm the feathers are. He looks up with a tear-stained face at his light side, who's wrapping a wing around him and glaring at the dark side. Both sides stand facing each other, and Dynamis watches.

"Don't give up... please," The figure tells Dynamis, who just shakes his head ever so slightly, terrified as the spark of life he once possessed fades even more, and it isn't very visible. His blue eyes are almost blank, like they once were, without emotion, without faith in anyone.

"But... I don't... want to fight..." He whispers shakily, and he knows that that is the truth. He looks over numbly as the chains start to form once again. But the growth is stopped as a golden light envelopes him, getting rid of the pain.

"Did you know why I'm here?" His light side murmurs as he flares his wings.

_But you just have to_

_Soar_

_Believe in_

_Yourself_

_Let your wings grow again_

_Soar _

_Like a Bird_

"I'm not just here because Zeus created me. When there's yang, there's always yin too. Dark and light balance each other out. You're good, Dynamis... in nature..." a few feathers quiver and tousle the boy's hair. "And he," He pointed an accusing finger at his dark side, "Was created because you were too powerful. Zeus's blessing and Hades Curse are the polar opposites of each other... yet, they go together all the time."

_No matter what_

_You have to try_

_Flap your wings_

_Take off to the sky_

_Your Guardian Angel_

_Will guide you through_

_Will right your wrongs_

_Just don't stray_

_Don't be held down_

_Soar_

_Like a_

_Like a bird..._

Now, Dynamis is confused. His whole body is racked with pain, both sides struggling to gain control. Two differently coloured auras surround him. Half is gold and half is indigo. The two spirits begin to fight and he's caught amidst everything.

He wants to break free. Part of him does. He can't let his friends down again.

But he just wants to be consumed by the darkness, slipping into blissful unconsciousness. _No more pain..._

_And then he realizes it. Doing the honorable thing isn't always the best choice. It's noble, but is there truly a correct answer? Can he choose? A world of pain, an endless battle, just for friendship? Why not just give in? _

_But something still stops him._

He feels indecision.

* * *

><p><strong>I was so unsure about the lyrics... it's like my first try at this kind of poetry song thing. Ignore Dynamis, he's still at the emo corner-<strong>

**Dynamis: *Sulks***

**Nile: *Offers cake* Here you go... also, I read Drowning in Darkness's ending, it's not pretty... for you! :D  
><strong>

**Dynamis: *Faints***

**Nile: I get a happy ending in the story! :)**

**Of course you do! Now, replies to reviews:**

**Gocty: Thank you... and yes, we are going to have this eternal battle whether I deserve this praise or not. :) You're welcome for the virtual plushy! Emotionally scarred... well, I am having a happy ending. And thanks for the advice on *the word that shall be omitted* I don't use it much anyway but still, thanks! Unfortunately I don't have any more plushies left for you but you can have a hug and a free Pluto to torture! *Hands over Pluto***

**Gamergirl101: Thanks... I hate when stories end too.**

**Now, critiques welcome and please review! :D **


	5. Chapter 5: Finding Yourself (Final)

**I finally have a new chapter up! ^^ Sorry for not updating this... I kinda forgot about it. *rubs head sheepishly* Sorry! But you guys _did _miss me, right? *Squee***

**... Right? *Crickets chirping in background***

**Oh come on. Never mind! Anyway... Dun dun dun... THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! YES, IT HAS COME TO AN END!**

**Dynamis: YAAAAAAY! *Dances around and confetti blows everywhere***

**Sad for me, good for you! :D Now, enjoy this... um, songfic story thing, if it's even considered a story... The poem song thing is by me again cos I was too lazy to find a fitting song. ^^**

* * *

><p><em>Choose.<em>

That's what his curse says. His eyes are slanted in his direction, lips twisted into a sadistic smirk, almost daring him to pick light.

The other half of him doesn't say anything. He knows that this was the final and hardest decision the boy had to make. Lost in the darkness in the depths of Hades for eternity, or willing to be brave, to stand strong for the friends that he longed for all his life? Which one would he choose? But he's worried.

_A selfish and easy choice, or a selfless but painful one? Come now Dynamis, you can't be too nice all the time? After all, what did they ever do for you?_ The dark figure grins maniacally and leans in, causing Dynamis to shudder and turn away. Much as he hates to admit it, he was somewhat right.

_Hurt you too far _

_And now you might be lost_

_I'll just have to try_

_And get you to choose_

_Shadows close in_

_But you have to believe_

_That you're not alone_

_And don't let the darkness show_

What did Gingka and his friends ever do in the first place? Why did Dynamis think that they were his friends? Sure, he fought alongside them, and he guided them, but... were they friends?

What defined "friends" in the first place?

His light side then speaks up. _Dynamis, please don't feel lost. Hades is just trying to manipulate you. You have to fight it, or else... _The teen pauses for a while and Dynamis looks at him with an expectant look on his face. _You... may become the new Nemesis..._

Dynamis's eyes widen and he takes in a short, sharp, breath. New... Nemesis? That couldn't be. It just couldn't. His world spins and blurs slightly as he takes in this new information. He couldn't let himself turn into this monster- one that he had worked so hard along with everyone else to defeat. No, he definitely couldn't let himself bring about the end. It would be selfish, even for the darkness he had. Destroying all humanity just to stop suffering? He would never do that.

He starts to find newfound power surging inside him as his light side prepares a beam of golden energy to fire at his dark side. The enemy hisses in displeasure and shrinks back. **How... how could this be?! **Exclaims the curse in horror and disbelief.

**Fine then... I'll just have to fight back! **He shouts, charging up a shadowy beam of his own. Both clash fiercely and Dynamis watches, breathless from the display of power.

_When you fade _

_The angel's here to _

_Bring you up_

_But the devil will_

_Always stay _

_To bring you down_

"Please stop this..." Dynamis whispers as the two versions of him fight mercilessly. He clutched his head in agony. Every time one of them attacked, a searing pain would shoot through him. It was horrible. They ignored him, each of them determined to win this fight. Light wanting to free his master and Dark wanting to bring about darkness.

_You have to be in control of your own life, _A new voice says. Dynamis looks around, panicked. Did someone else want to hurt him? He immediately shielded himself. But the voice spoke up again.

_Don't let those two run you, Dynamis. You are yourself. Light and Dark are trying to mold you into them. But they'll fail, because everyone... _The voice started to grow fainter.

The lavender haired teen finally realizes who's talking. "J-Jupiter...?" Sure enough, a smoky, translucent bey spins in front of him, glowing a brilliant violet. The Jupiter bey spirit emerges and smiles at him comfortingly. Dynamis gasped. "How can this happen?"

_Has their own unique personalities, and... _The spirit's voice almost can't be heard, and Jupiter starts to disappear.

_There's never a- _The voice is abruptly cut off as the bey disappears. Dynamis reaches out, as if to grab Jupiter before it fades away completely, but find his fingers connecting with thin air. "Jupiter?" He sees nothing but an empty void and two spirits fighting. "Jupiter!"

Yet another wave of pain racks his body and he stumbles backward, trying to steady himself.

_"You have to be in control of your own life."_

That was what his bey told him. He couldn't depend on just Light or Darkness. It wasn't all in black and white. Nothing was.

He had to make his own decision... and make it fast.

_Between black and white are several shades of grey... _he thinks to himself.

"Stop," He mumbles but they don't hear him. The blader winced as yet another sphere of energy flew past him. This could _not _go on any longer. It would tear his body apart. He remembered what happened to his ancestor. He was driven mad because of the curse. And Dynamis had thought they shared the same fate.

But now, the stars could be wrong. He was himself. Not his ancestor, not the curse, not anyone else.

He was _Dynamis, _and nothing could change that.

_You can't always have the_

_Answer, but_

_Through this hard times_

_You find different things_

_You may not be able to get through but_

_You can find_

_Yourself_

"STOP!" He yelled. This shocked both sides enough to halt their attacks immediately, looking at him. He glared at the two spirits. "You're both wrong." He first turned to his light side, who folded his wings halfway nervously.

"Light. I can't be you and you know that. No one can be so pure- including yourself. The darkness of Hades Curse will forever be bound to me. And no matter how hard you try, it'll be there." The being stared at him with both a surprised and sad look. After a while, he starts to smile.

_I guess so... _He says. _And I'm truly sorry, Dynamis. I won't ever try to change the fate Heaven has planned for you again. But before I go... _He walked up to the boy and hugged him, both with his arms and with his wings. _I'll always be watching over you... and great things are bound for you in life. _With that, he disappeared.

Dynamis stared at the empty space where Light had once been, a slightly remorseful look on his face. And then, he turned to Dark. "And _you. _You tried to manipulate me into believing that I don't have friends, that I'll be forever alone. It almost worked."

Dark smirked to himself but gasped when Dynamis continued. "But you forgot that I have friends, Tithi, Gingka- They'd do anything for me and I'd do the same for them. You can't ever take over me, try to bring Nemesis back again, because-"

The teen gulped slightly and took a few steps back.

"I have _friends, _and that power alone can't be broken." A purple light started to surround Dynamis, blasting the misty figure. His dark side disappeared in a burst of indigo sparkles.

He looked around the remnants of the jet black void. His last few minutes spent here. It was calm, peaceful for the first time. He embraced the solace.

Nothing could ever stop him again.

Because he simply refused to be one of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaaay! Happy ending! Bet you all expected Dynamis to choose Light! Or not, by moi does not care! Also, a poll is out on my account~ Vote for which story you think I should be updating more frequently, please. <strong>

**Dynamis: IT'S OVER! IT'S OFFICIALLY OVER! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! *Happy music everywhere***

**Also, umm... I can't delete my Fanfiction account now (probably ever) because Luna threatened to break my phone with spam if I did. ._.**

**Replies to le reviews:**

**Gocty: Thanks a lot! I like the rise and fall, it adds a lot of depth to stories! And your writing is fantabulously amazingly awesome, NOT depressing. Dynamis fans FTW! :D He is best character, right? Pluto deserves to die for putting the curse on him! Now that I've finished my fangirl rant, I've won this argument because this fanfic is over. :) And here's a free Dynamis plushy and Pluto and Rago for you! Oh wait! *Throws in Doji and Ziggurat***

**Guest: S-Songfics? I'm not too sure what that means, since I've only been on Fanfiction for less then half a year... Anyway, thanks! I'll try to find out what songfic means. I do like songs and random poetry that pops up in my head.**

**Now, critiques welcome and please review! *Salutes* Nyx out!**


End file.
